Recently, various services and functions capable of being provided by a portable apparatus have been extended. In addition, the number of opportunities to connect a portable apparatus to various electronic apparatuses including a wearable apparatus by wire or wirelessly has increased.
As the use time of a portable apparatus increases, the likelihood of the portable apparatus being lost also increases. When a user recognizes the loss of a portable apparatus within 1 to 2 minutes, the user is likely to find the portable apparatus. However, when the loss time of a portable apparatus exceeds a given time (for example, 30 minutes), the portable apparatus is unlikely to be found. In addition, when the loss time of the portable apparatus exceeds the given time (for example, 30 minutes), it may be more difficult to estimate a position at which the portable apparatus was lost.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.